


It's a Working Title

by Arii_Writes, SugarWrites



Category: DCU (Comics), Shazam (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Hal and Barry have been Billy and Wally's dads since they were very young, Hal is Billy's dad fite us, High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, We did a thing, oh the slow burn, oof how do I tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arii_Writes/pseuds/Arii_Writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarWrites/pseuds/SugarWrites
Summary: Billy is tasked with guiding his younger friends through high school - his father's orders. He’s trying his best but when love and hero work threatens to get in the way friendships are strained, hearts break before they can heal, but no-one is saying how or why.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first time writing a fic together please be nice UwU  
> We had this idea for a fic and decided to do it since we might as well have an extracurricular activity to spend time on.
> 
> This chapter is far shorter than the rest will be as it's just an introduction to set the story in motion.

Billy was alone in his room when he heard someone knock on his door. His brother didn't knock so it must've been one of his dads, probably Barry, Hal didn't knock to often either.

He let out an exasperated sigh, “Come in.”

To his surprise it was his dad to open the door and pop his head in. Hal walked into the room, sitting on the end of the bed, taking a deep breath before speaking, he had a habit of doing that, making the smallest of things have Billy on the edge of his seat like the drama queen he was.

“Barry was talking with Clark and Bruce the other day after a mission and they were thinking about Damian and Jon going to your school with you.” Hal spoke cautiously not knowing how his son would feel about having to go to school with work colleagues.

“That's cool but why tell me?” He asked, wondering why this was starting to sound like  _ ‘the talk’  _ all over again.

“You know how Damian is, and Jon well, he’s going to be marked as fresh meat the moment he walks through those doors. You gotta show them the ropes, make sure highschool doesn’t end up with Damian threatening everyone with his sword and Jon, well Jon will be okay but wherever Damian goes he goes.” Hal was leaning his back against the wall, glad his son wasn’t annoyed since it was already put in place.

“Oh you want me to like protect them?” Billy said with a smile growing on his face, he knew Damian hated having to be protected especially if it was by him. Jon wouldn’t mind but he knew Damian hated Jon showing praise to anyone else.

“In a sense. Don’t tell the feisty one I said that.” Hal chuckled, pushing himself up so he could go make dinner. He closed the door quietly on his way out.

Billy brought his phone back up to his ear. “Sorry about that babe, my dad is an ass.”


	2. Let Hell reign and school begin - Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really hope you like this update! We've been working our butts off to get this in around school/college work and fitting it in despite time zone differences.  
> We've been having so many ideas for this fic and where we want to take it, even contemplating a side series of shorter (or longer) timeline compatible oneshots to quench your thirst in between updates. You'll have to let us know what you think about that in a comment, but enough of me (Ari) wasting your time, TO THE CHAPTER!

It was boring waiting there, the gated entry to a middle-class private school in the middle of Central City. It was cold and Damian was due to arrive here with Jon any minute but time was pushing on and so far they still hadn't shown up. It was the first day back, Jon’s first day at high school, Damian's first day not being homeschooled since Junior high ended - they all knew he wasn't the most pleased about it.

He swore it was another ten minutes before the Wayne Enterprises car pulled up, he'd used every persuasive language skill school had ever taught him to convince Damian out of arriving in a helicopter.

“I told you not to go to over the top. A town car would've been fine.” He sighed out as Damian sauntered over from the limousine, thankfully in just a collared shirt and slightly baggy sweater and not his usual overdressed suit and tie. Jon was following close behind, still taller and dressed like a regular student, ripped jeans and all.

“If I recall correctly, which I do, you told me to not arrive by helicopter.” The shortest of the trio smirked, knowing it would infuriate him.

“It’s only 9am, please don't start the year fighting.” Jon interrupted with a sigh, hands stuffed into his pockets clearly not his usual happy self, something had been weighing on his mind, Billy made a mental note to get to the bottom of it. 

“Alright alright. Let’s go get you two schedules, I got here early and got my schedule and they don’t mind kids being late the first day so we have time.” Billy waved the sheet with his schedule on it, turning to start walking towards the gated to the field, the others following behind him as he lead.

Billy weaved them through the crowds of teens congregating on the football field, the four lines of kids each leading up to a table with teachers each handing out papers. 

“Jon that’s the freshman’s line and Damian this is the sophomore’s line,” Billy said pointing to the queue of younger students, all the lines were long, it looked like they’d be waiting for a while. 

“These lines are huge we will never get to the front in time for classes!” Jon whined out before skulking over to his own line, he wasn’t planning to make a bad impression so early in the year and at the rate the line was moving, they’d all die of old age before they made it through the doors. 

“Well if you’d gotten here earlier like I told you both too, you wouldn’t have that problem.” Billy yelled after Jon, eyeing Damian who only responded with an eye roll. Damian reached into his pocket, grabbing his wallet and dragging Billy by the arm as he waltzed to the front, handing the kid there a hundred dollar bill to let them cut in. Billy sighed in defeat, head falling into his hands, this was going to be a long year. 

A few short minutes later Damian had his schedule, his eyes grazing over it momentarily before folding it up, sliding it into his pocket with his wallet.

“Damian, your dad asked me to make sure you go through this year like a normal teenager, normal kids don’t bribe their way to the front of the line.” Billy huffed, crossing his arms and looking down at Damian, he was taller than his friend, but then again who wasn’t. Damian copied his gesture, tutting in response. 

“From now on no bribing, and that means the lunch line as well.” Billy pleaded as he lead the way to the club tables. He’d texted Jon to meet them there, hoping the kid wouldn’t get lost before remembering said kid had x-ray vision.

Damian’s eyes were scanning across the tables, there were a multitude of clubs he could join, the gymnastics team catching his eye. “There is football, basketball, baseball.” Billy listed off looking at the tables and the team captains handing out papers. 

“Gymnastics.” Damian mumbled, making his way to the table to grab a paper. 

“Whatever suits you, Clark and Bruce made it clear they wanted you both to choose one after-school activity to keep you from resorting to skipping class for crime.” Billy said recalling the blue boy scout and the big bad Batman coming up to him to tell him what they wanted him to do to ensure a successful school year and then some. 

He wouldn’t dare upset Superman let alone Batman. “Is gymnastics all you’d want to do?” He said raising an eyebrow, he knew Damian excelled at everything he did, but still. 

“It's the only sport that has a senior as captain meaning I can be captain next year.” Damian stated as he read over the flyer. “Grayson also insisted on teaching me extra moves I didn’t know and it would be nice to show them off for once.” He added neatly folding the paper before slipping it into his pocket. 

“Plus, all the other captains look like dicks.” Damian skimmed the captains. “Except football, the female captain looks benevolent but football doesn’t interest me.” Damian said shrugging it off.

“That reminds me, I’m captain of track and field and on baseball, maybe Jon will want baseball.” Billy pulled Damian too the baseball table grabbing a flyer from each table, both being run by another member of the squad in his place. “See look.” Billy pointed to his name under the word ‘captain’, smiling enthusiastically. Damian tutting in response.

Billy looked around for a moment before spotting Jon at the cheerleaders' table. “Come on.” Making sure Damian followed him over to the table where their friend was talking to the girls sitting there. Not that Damian needed any prodding to move whenever Jon was involved.

“Oh hey, guys! Dad said I should pick a club and cheerleading sounded fun!” Jon waved the flyer at his friends, knowing they’d be okay with it. “Plus the girls are all really nice.” He added, all those girls were staring at him with clear intent, causing Damian to subconsciously glare at them.  

“Yes, well I’ve chosen to take up gymnastics.” Damian said nonchalantly, trying his best to not growl as he took the cheer paper from Jon skimming through the text, handing it back when he was done, it seemed like a good fit for him surprisingly.

Billy turned to the girls eyeing up his friend, “You lot planning on getting him in a skirt? I would pay you to do it - a hundred bucks to be precise.” Jon’s cheeks went a shade of pink while the girls giggled behind him.

“That’s if you can pay up Billy.” Without so much as blinking or altering his gaze, Damian got his wallet out and handed her a one hundred dollar bill. The girl blinked a little in surprise but composed herself quickly. “Consider it done.”

“Damian, what did I just tell you about bribing people?” Billy laughed, thankful his socially inept pupil didn’t listen to his teachings.

A signature tut and crossed arms later Jon spoke up. “Where is the nearest vending machine? I want a snack.” Billy looked at him with a deadpan expression knowing from experience how that would go.

“You always want a snack we just ate.” Damian had expected this happening though, preparing for it by getting stocked up on those energy bars that Dick was always giving Wally, already reaching for the one in his bag.

“There are usually a few here or there, there is one when we get to the main hall don’t worry.” Billy couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, “But don’t bother unless you have paps level speed, the bell will ring as soon as you put the money in.” 

Damian silently passed Jon the protein bar, earning him a soft smile with a “Thanks Dami.” Damian tutted in response, making the first step toward the endless hall of classrooms ready to imprison them for the year.

Billy looked at his phone, checking the time, “What classes do you have first?” He looked over at the boys, waiting for them to answer his question, smiling at their interaction.

Jon looked like a deer in headlights, stuttering through his reply. “Math, I have Math.”

“I’m unfortunately stuck with you in Biology, no doubt it’ll be disinteresting information I’m more than familiar with.” Damian glared at him, his eyes finally straying away from Jon.

“Oh come on it’ll be fun maybe we’ll be table partners!” Billy ruffled the shorter boy’s hair, hoping the demon spawn could take a joke today. Damian’s tut in response was all the answer he needed, leading the way to Jon’s math classroom before dragging Damian with him to Biology.

**~~~Room 512 - Miss Kane’s biology lesson~~~**

Billy was bored out of his mind, the teacher was droning on about cells and different adaptations they had to function on their job, he wasn’t sure what one she was talking about at the moment, just that it didn’t have a nucleus. Damian was sat beside him pretending to pay attention, scrolling through his phone under the desk with one hand, his other hand gliding across his ‘notes’ that were just obscenely detailed drawings of superheroes, mainly himself and Superboy.

“Dami you need to actually take notes, lord knows I’m not going to do it.” Billy sighed, it had been 30 minutes, this was going to be a longer year than he was expecting, he mumbled “Take your best friends to school he said, it’ll be fun he said. Yeah thanks a lot paps.” under his breath, hoping the other boy wouldn’t pay attention.

“I didn’t ask to be sent to public school Batson, father said if I didn’t he wouldn’t let me be Robin any longer, so we settled on private school.” Damian huffed out, he wasn’t particularly enjoying it either and Billy could read it in his body language.

Billy’s eyes fell on Damian’s pencil it was moving oddly fast for someone who wasn’t paying attention, he was drawing something, he knew his friend could draw but never got to see anything that Bruce didn’t show off at parties. “What you drawing Damian?” He said leaning over to look. 

Damian tutted, moving the notebook out of Billy’s sight. “None of your damn business Batson.” 

“Oh come on let me see Damian.” Billy whined. They sat towards the back off the class per Damian’s request so them talking was hardly noticeable, but unlike Billy, Damian was at least trying to talk as quietly as possible. Damian reluctantly moved the book closer so that Billy could see.

Billy looked over all the drawings, all nicely detailed, even some cartoony stuff on the sides. He was drawing superheroes - the justice league, some of the batfamily members, and even Jon in his superboy outfit. “These are all really good you should try for the art club.” Billy said smiling at the drawing of himself as Shazam. 

Damian thought about it, he really didn’t like people seeing his art because he preferred to draw Jon a lot, it was embarrassing in his eyes, “It’s a possibility.” He answered flatly. 

One of the kids in front of them turned their head to shush them “Shut up Billy everyone knows you need to pay attention dumbass.” 

“Watch your mouth Chris I can smell your mom's ass from here.” Billy retorted 

Damian stayed silent as he watched the argument. 

“Oh, so she finally left you? You had to go get someone who’s not your height, y'know so they don’t have to see your ugly mug.” Chris retorted, eyeing Damian. 

Billy’s face turned red both from anger and embarrassment “Shut the fuck up you can’t even get a girlfriend!” Billy remarked. 

Damian was trying to calm himself down hating jabs at his height more than anything, well maybe not as much as comments directed at Jon.  He let out an exaggerated sigh, placing a hand on Billy’s shoulder, “Batson just stop before—“ 

Chris had opened his mouth again, “Bet Jordan would rather suck my dick than yours.” That was the last straw, Billy leaned over the table punching the other boy. Damian trying to hold Billy back but failing, creating a scene where in the table flipped over, scattering their stuff everywhere. 

“DETENTION ALL THREE OF YOU!” Was all the trio heard before they were sent to the office, stern glare to rival Batman’s coming free of charge.

**~~~Room 67 - Mr. Napier’s math class~~~**

Legs kicking beneath him as the teacher dragged on about how to find percentages, mind wandering elsewhere, Jon couldn’t help the feeling as if his friends had just done something bad, he could just  _ sense  _ these things after the years. Curiosity peaked, he used his x-ray vision to look in the direction of Damian’s heartbeat, not to much surprise they were making their way towards the principal's office. Without thinking he raised his hand, asking for a hall pass to go to the bathroom.

Walking as fast as believable for a kid his age, arriving at the bathrooms and rushing into a stall, only to take his phone out to message his friends.

**_Shazam’s Bitches_ **

**_SoupJr: WHAT DID YOU DO???_ **

**_NotABatSon: Nothing_ **

**_SoupJr: I can see you walking to the principal’s office._ **

**_BatBrat: Batson punched someone._ **

**_NotABatSon: DON’T CALL ME OUT DAMIAN_ **

**_SoupJr: ???_ **

**_BatBrat: They insulted who I assume is Billy’s Boyfriend. He’s been explaining it to me and I’m confu_ **

**_sed but somewhat understanding the situation._ **

**_NotABatSon: It’s complicated_ **

**_SoupJr: Tell me l8r ARE YOU GETTING KILLED OR WORSE EXPELLED?_ **

**_NotABatSon: {laughing emoji}_ **

**_BatBrat: I assume as it’s the first day we’ll only be given a warning, and with my father paying as much as he is I’m bound to keep my place here - not that I want it._ **

**_NotABatSon: Not my first time in the office but I'm pre sure since it’s the first day they’ll just give me detention_ **

**_SoupJr: GOOD_ **

**_SoupJR: I gtg bathroom pass only lasts 5 minutes._ **

**_NotABatSon: Stop being a teachers pet!_ **

Jon stuffed the phone back in his pocket, almost running back to class to make it on time, aiming not to join his friends in detention just yet. Spending the rest of the lesson using his super-hearing to listen in on their talk with the principal.

**~~~The Cafeteria -Lunch time, their favourite lesson.~~~**

The two sophomores were sat at their table, both arriving early enough to already have their food - although Damian had a packed lunch since Alfred insisted - waiting for Jon. It was slowly getting louder, Billy’s boyfriend had football practice so was unable to join them, a shame because Billy really wanted them to meet his friends. Damian’s bag was reserving the seat between them, laptop in front of him, graphics tablet next to his lunch. Billy was just on his phone listening to music, scrolling through twitter waiting for next period so he’d be able to see Jordan. A smiling freshman with scruffy black hair waved to them from the door, running over to join the table, Damian pushing his bag down to his feet so Jon could slide in.

“Hi, guys.” He dropped into place on the bench beside them, noticing Damian’s tablet was out. “Dami, what’re you drawing?”

All he got in response was a grumbled, “Nothing of importance.” Before the current window disappeared out of view, making way for another canvas with a drawing of Alfred the cat.

Jon huffed back, “You never show me your drawings.” before tucking into the egg sandwich his mom had packed for him, always preferring to not eat meat in front of Damian but eyeing up the box of meat feast pizza Billy had been guarding none the less.

“Batson give Jon a slice of your pizza, I can hear him drooling.” Damian practically growled, “How did you even convince Hal to bring it in for you?”

Billy laughed, passing a slice to their youngest member. “Simple, I have him wrapped around my finger, he’d backflip of the top of the school if I asked him to.”

Tutting in response Damian scooped another forkful of his koshary into his mouth, smiling at a memory of Jon trying it for the first time and not coping with the spice. Unfortunately being ripped from those thoughts by Billy shouting for someone called Jordan - his boyfriend.

“Guys this is Jordan, she’s my boyfriend.” He was talking fast, a habit picked up from his family presumably, excited to finally introduce everyone.

“Hi! Billy’s told me so much about you.” Their eyes scanned over them pointing to each of them respectively, “You must be Jon, making you Damian.”

Jon’s face was encompassed with a smile, eyes shining like a puppy when he noticed their jersey, “Hi, are you on the football team? I’m in the cheer squad!”

They laughed gently, “Calm down kid, you’re talking faster than Billy’s brother.” Jon rubbed the back of his head, clearly embarrassed, “And, yeah! I’m captain of the football team.”

Jon looked as if he was about to explode. “OMG, THAT’S SO COOL!” Jordan laughed again, stealing a slice of Billy’s pizza with little effort. 

“Can I sit with you boys?” Before they could even finish their sentence Jon had moved to sit the other side of Damian. Jordan laughed again, nudging Billy to move up. “You weren’t kidding about excitable.”

Billy chuckled, passing them the pizza box, or at least the 2 slices that were left, Jordan smiled before leaning around their boyfriend to see the others, “It’s nice to meet both.” 

Damian nodded, choosing to just continue on his drawing and eating his lunch instead of acknowledging their new member. Undeterred Jordan powered on, they were going to win that bet against Billy. “Is that koshary? My brother makes that a lot.” 

Just as Damian was about to respond a teacher had walked over to the table. “Wayne, Batson.” The two teens in question looked up at Miss Kane, giving her at least some of their attention. “Your class was assigned a project this morning, all the information you need is in the booklet. I expect it to be turned in next week.” She threw two work packs in front of them, swiftly turning around and leaving.

Eyes squinting at the booklets Jordan voiced their confusion, “Why didn’t you guys get the project earlier?”

“Batson got us detention.” Damian answered not looking up from the laptop in front of him, electing not to elaborate on the scenario further.

Jordan’s exasperation was visible in their face as they ran a hand through their hair before slapping him on the arm, “Billy it’s only the first day you couldn’t hold off on getting into trouble?” 

“I was defending your honor!” Billy whined, throwing his arms in the air, bringing them back down to threaten stealing the pizza back.

Jordan pulled the Pizza box back in front of them pulling the lid down to shield the cheesy glory from their boyfriend. “I can defend my ‘honor’ just fine! Your record is what needs defending.”

Damian scoffed, the dynamic between the two was proving interesting and he couldn’t help but listen in on their interactions, facing forwards, eyes still glued to the screen and being careful to not jostle Jon whose head was resting on his shoulder.

While Jordan and Billy continued to debate out whose honor needed defending the most Jon jolted back up, one of the cheer squad walking towards them with a smirk on her face looking between the two. “I have your practice schedule new recruit, be on the field at 10am tomorrow and don’t be late.” She handed him a sheet of paper, smirking at the two of them before walking off again.

Billy looked back over at his friends one last time before the bell rang out to signal the end of lunch, ‘ _ This is going to be a long year.’  _ He sighed as he thought to himself, throwing his bag over his shoulder and walking hand in hand with Jordan to their next lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, we really do hope you enjoyed that chapter! ~~It took us long enough~~
> 
> If you've got any tips, advice or comment's we'd love to hear them below!! Comments from you really make our day and we love getting them!
> 
> Have an amazing day, and know we love you for taking the time out of your day to read our work!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like where this is going!!!
> 
> We'll be updating as often as we can but bugging us definitely helps!!
> 
> Constructive criticism is also highly appreciated!!


End file.
